In the case of high-performance cutting machines, also called slicers, stick-shaped food is cut into slices or sliced, respectively, wherein at least one food stick is fed to a cutting blade. A sickle-shaped cutting blade rotates about a mostly fixed axis and is driven via the rotor shaft. The lift for cutting off the slices occurs from the shape of the sickle. In the alternative, circular blades also exist, the axis of rotation of which revolve about a fixed axis in a planetary manner. At least one slice is in each case cut off from a product bar in response to each rotations of the sickle blade or in response to every planet circulation of the cutting blade. The production capacity is increased accordingly by means of a plurality of product bars, which are guided in parallel. A cutting latch, which supports the product at least vertically, but which supports the product contour circumferentially in an advantageous manner, is arranged as counter blade to the rotating blade. For the most part, the contour incorporated into the cutting latch is thereby embodied with a slight play to the product, so as to minimize effects of friction.
EP 0713753 B1 shows a quick cutting machine comprising a cutting station and a drive, which drives the blade along a predetermined cutting path, a device for supporting the food sticks, which are to be cut, wherein each of the food sticks can be fed by means of its own feed drive in response to simultaneously feeding two food sticks and wherein blade and feed are engaged at an angle to the table plane of the cutting machine.
A different device for simultaneously slicing at least two food products is disclosed in WO 02/30635 A1, in the case of which a slicing of slices of the same thickness as well as a slicing of portions having a constant weight, is to be attained in spite of product differences, which are at hand. For this purpose, the product holders have a common base drive for synchronous movement, wherein an additional movement can be superimposed positively or negatively in the case of at least one product holder. This is attained by means of an auxiliary drive. An additional lifting of the product for changing the slice thickness is created by means of the auxiliary drive, if this is necessary based on the determined stack weights.
A further such device for slicing food follows from WO 2005/037501 A1, in the case of which the food sticks are transported to the blade on a conveying means. The rear ends of the food sticks are at least temporarily in contact with a means, for example a gripper, which does not have its own drive during the contact. This is to ensure that the food sticks are tensioned sufficiently firmly on the conveying means to the end and thus stay sliceable.